Sly
by Rio 2.0
Summary: :He could maybe sort of hope. Why?: MukuroTsuna, Spoiler for beginning of future arc maybe.


**Officially disclaimed. **_  
_not de-clamed  
not undisclaimed  
Or wait... what? _  
_

* * *

_A sly touch to grace the cheek._

**- - - x - - - **

His hand touched the cold, foreboding glass. He had promised his guardians that he would never come here. He had promised his tutor that he would never forget. He had promised his mother he would never do anything reckless, but he had also promised himself that he would always be fair to those that protect him, willing or not.

He stared up at the seemingly lifeless body of one Mukuro Rokudo.

He idly wondered if maybe Mukuro had now forsaken reality completely, for his reality was bleak and rather terrifying, if one were to dwell on it.

Tsuna decided not to.

After all, it was not becoming of Vongola X to make a spectacle of his self with torrents of tears cascading down his fragile cheeks.

**- - - x - - - **

_Warm hands to cup the delicate face_

**- - - x - - - **

It had been the following night that one Miss Dokuro appeared in his chambers.

Initially startled, Tsuna had quickly recovered and immediately understood as the words poured from her mouth.

She stuttered frequently, and Tsuna soon began to understand she was intentionally misconstruing some of what _Mukuro_ seemed to be trying to convey to him.

Perhaps it was because Mukuro was blatant in his disregard for authority whereas Chrome was not. It could possibly have been the fact that the subtle innuendo's that Chrome seemed to be having trouble communicating, were really _not subtle at all _if her constant blush was of any indication.

Tsuna nodded and took everything in stride, trying not to let how uncomfortable he really felt show. It wasn't until Chrome had touched him that he gave leeway to any emotion.

At that point in time he reverted to his highly eccentric defence mechanism – that is, stutter, blush, trip and scramble to the nearest wall and or corner to protect ones prone back and face the threat. In this case, the threat was the ever docile Chrome, who promptly offered her apologies and left the room as quietly as she had come in. Thus leaving Tsuna shaking in his figurative boots at the realization of what exactly, Mukuro had just implied.

**- - - x - - - **

_A gentle kiss to blow the mind_

**- - - x - - - **

The following visit had not been as difficult to manage, fortunately. Chrome had seemed a little more sure of what she was doing, though it wasn't as if that had mattered, for Mukuro had decided to show his self in his real form for the majority of his visit.

Tsuna was intimidated in every possible way, and his lack of self-efficacy led to Mukuro easily overpowering him.

Expecting to be cut and sliced, beaten and possessed at any moment, he was more than a little surprised and relieved to feel no pain after a few decisive moments.

Instead he was honoured with an amused chuckle that wrought shivers down his spine of both good and bad proportions.

The good quickly overpowered the bad as his body betrayed him while Mukuro absent-mindedly fondled his chest, delicate fingers stroking in places they really shouldn't, yet warranting no direct rejection.

He had obviously taken this as a sign and as Vongola X stared him defiantly in the eyes, he couldn't help but indulge himself just a little. He figured that he deserved it, afterall.

It wasn't as if Tsunayoshi Sawada seemed to have minded at all.

**- - - x - - - **

_To achieve the seemingly impossible, you find…_

**- - - x - - - **

People became suspicious of the Tenth and his recent peculiar behaviour. Retiring to bed early, isolating one self from the world repeatedly with strict instructions that not even his personal _guardians_ shall disturb him all left various degrees of theories as to the apparent and absurd change in manner of action.

Rumours spread like a wildfire through the ranks of not only the Vongola family, but the allied families as well.

Cavallone, in particular, rather stressed the importance of familial ties, but direct confrontation was deemed impossible. It wasn't as if it was all on Vongola X, for out of the dozen times Cavallone X had tried to make contact, there had been _one_ instance where he himself had failed to compromise on a time or place and another plan for meeting had fallen through.

Eventually all attempts had ceased, for Dino grew weary of hearing Gokudera's voice instead of that of whom he _should_ have been addressing.

As more rumours spread, Gokudera was quick to notice the object of his constant admiration and the further dwindling of a grasp on reality. The only guardian who hadn't made any comment was the Guardian of Mist, and that was simply due to her notable absence from anything that was even remotely related to the Vongola family or the world in general.

When the rumour of Mukuro's defeat had reached them, Tsuna had visibly paled; his distress clearly another cause for concern, but also relief. If someone such as _he_ could provoke such a reaction from Tsuna, then surely his grip on reality was not so far gone that it couldn't be mended.

The following day Tsuna had reverted to his not-so-normal self and the other's concern for him increased ten-fold.

However, albeit withdrawn, Tsuna was in no-way an incapable leader.

He never missed crucial meetings, services or requests from those around him – despite his recent odd-ball behaviour.

The family managed to float along until the day Tsuna decided to fly to Italy to meet with Dino.

_Without_ the protection of his most esteemed guardians.

**- - - x - - - **

…_it isn't really impossible at all_

**- - - x - - - **

It had been on his advice that the young Sawada Tsunayoshi travel to Italy.

It had been his strategic manipulation that had placed Tsuna in the wrong place at the wrong time.

He would like to think it had been all his doing, but in the end he had to give some credit to the easily manipulated generals of Millefiore.

The deathly pale face of his _boss_ did naught but rest fitfully, as if sleeping blissfully unaware to the betrayal he had faced in the form of one Mukuro Rokudo.

He placed an almost mocking kiss to blue lips and smiled before closing the lid.

Standing, he covered up any trace of his presence from the Storm and Rain guardians who were sure to appear shortly, for that's what they had done every day, twice a day since _that_ day.

It wasn't as if Mukuro had hid his intentions from any of them. He simply had to find ways around some specific stubborn obstacles.

Reborn's own death had merely been a bonus.

The mayhem that followed the death of one of the most powerful Mafioso would surely bring the destruction he so desperately craved.

The world and its inhabitants would burn for its ignorance.

And besides, it wasn't as if he wouldn't see the young man ever again.

Of this he was _almost _certain.

* * *

**A/N:** The more I look at things the more I HATE AND DESPISE THEIR BEING. Therefore, I'm apologize for mistakes and crappy. No, I will never ever ever **EVER** like anything I create.

FOR** TSUKI **who owns your soul and mine because, well, she can and does. Merry Xmas wifey darling!

Lovelove!

-BV


End file.
